Devices connected to a public network, such as the Internet, may be vulnerable to attack from various damaging security threats transmitted via the network, such as viruses, worms, Trojan horses, and the like. Other security threats include denial of service attacks, which can overload servers and shut down services, and spyware which can invade the privacy of individuals and enterprises. These security threats may cause an enterprise to suffer financial loss, data loss and network device downtime if not dealt with promptly and effectively.
Unfortunately, combating security threats is becoming increasingly costly and time consuming for many enterprises. Many enterprises have technicians dedicated to the prevention of security threats and to post attack rehabilitation of computers and computer networks.